The Lost Files: Rebel Allies
I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Rebel Allies, is a paperback compilation of the Lost File ebooks #10-#12; The Fugitive, The Navigator and The Guard. It was released on 28th July 2015 alongside The Guard. AboutCategory:The Lost FilesCategory:BooksCategory:Lorien Legacies Book Description The perfect companion book to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series! I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Rebel Allies is a collection of three thrilling stories by Pittacus Lore. Originally published as the e-novellas The Fugitive, The Navigator, and The Guard, now, for the first time ever, they are together in one print volume. The Fugitive follows Mark James as he tries to track down Sarah Hart, evade the Mogadorians and the FBI, and discover the identity of the mysterious blogger he knows only as GUARD. The Navigator reveals the truth about the crew of the two Loric spaceships who escaped to Earth and shows what happened to the pilots after they arrived and parted ways with the Garde. The Guard tells the story of the hacker who has been aiding the Lorien survivors from the shadows for years. She's determined to defeat the Mogs—and she just found her secret weapon. You know the truth about the Mogadorians' invasion of Earth and the Garde who will do anything to defeat them—yet there is still so much to learn. The stories in Rebel Allies will help you get the answers you seek, but they will not help you stop the coming war. Only the Garde can save our planet. But they are not alone. . . . Cover Description You know the invasion has begun. You know we are all that stands in their way. You think we are alone. You will see we have hidden allies. They think they have won. They are wrong. They do not have our power. They do not know the truth. We have a secret weapon. Individual Novellas The Fugitive In this exhilarating one-hundred-page companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, Mark James is on the run—and on the wrong side of the law—but he'll do whatever it takes to save Sarah Hart and help the Garde. A sequel to I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Return to Paradise, this novella picks up with Mark racing to Dulce, New Mexico, evading capture from both the Mogadorians and the FBI. On the road, his mysterious new ally—a fellow blogger from They Walk Among Us who Mark knows only by the screen name GUARD—sends him a care package to help in his quest to find Sarah. Inside is a stack of cash, high-tech equipment, and some seriously advanced weaponry, all begging Mark to once again ask the question: Just who exactly is this guy? As Mark gets closer to tracking down Sarah, he also gets closer to discovering the identity of this enigmatic figure who seems to know so much about the Loric. When the truth about GUARD is finally revealed, nothing will ever be the same. The Navigator In this astonishing one-hundred-page companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, meet Lexa, a Loric hacker whose unrivaled skills helped her narrowly escape her doomed planet, and who's been hiding on Earth ever since. Lexa was never part of the Elders' plan. She had no idea the Garde children were being evacuated to our planet. But when the Mogadorian attack began, she used her expertise to get an old spaceship in a museum operational once more and became irrevocably entwined with the Garde's fate. In addition to her friend, a pack of Chimæra, and a Cêpan named Crayton, her relic of a ship also carried Ella, the tenth Garde. With all of their Cêpans now gone, the Garde think they are the last of the Loric people. But they are wrong. They have forgotten all about the crew that brought them to Earth. Where have the pilots for both ships been all these years? And why haven't they joined in the fight against the Mogs? In The Navigator, discover the truth behind their escape from Lorien and what happened to them after they arrived on our planet. The Guard In this spectacular one-hundred-page companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, learn how Loric hacker Lexa became the shadowy figure known as GUARD. A sequel to I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Navigator, this novella picks up with Lexa shortly after the Mogadorians raided her hideout and murdered her friend. Determined to get her revenge but knowing she can't take the Mogs head on, Lexa goes in search of a weapon that just might help her do some real damage: the spaceship the Garde flew to Earth. The only problem is it's under lock and key at a highly guarded base in Dulce, New Mexico. Lexa's quest to retrieve the ship and track down the Garde has her cross paths with an ally of Pittacus Lore, come under fire from both the FBI and the Mogs, and team up with a headstrong teenager from Paradise, Ohio, by the name of Mark James. To get her secret weapon, Lexa will do whatever it takes. But as the Mogadorians begin their invasion, will it be enough to help save the Garde—and the world? Audiobook The Rebel Allies Audio Book has a run time of 8 hours and 4 minutes. Johnathan McClain returns to voice the narration of Mark James in 'The Fugitive'. Cherise Boothe is introduced as the voice of Lexa in 'The Navigator' and 'The Guard'. = Category:The Lost Files Bind-Up Novels